pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sly Wolf
|released = 16.6.0 |rateoffire = 44 |capacity = 250 |mobility pc = 50 |cost = 250 |Level required = N/A |theme = Medieval/Fantasy Themed |reskinof =Protector of Peace |attribute = }} The Sly Wolf is a Special weapon introduced in the 16.6.0 update. It is currently only obtainable through Gallery, and is in an Event Set along with Brave Lion and Proud Eagle. Description It is a white and golden shield which shoots out a shield that protects the user from the front. It has a slow fire rate, a very good capacity, and slow mobility. It is 2 shots when fully charged. It has charge shot, shield and dash attributes. Appearance It is a white shield with diamond and gold accents, along a golden wolf head on the center. It also has some cyan and red parts on it. The shield that it creates is a barrier of cyan colored hexagons. Combat When the attack button is held down, the shield will collapse as it summons an energy shield that will protect the user from projectiles. When the attack button is let go, the user will dash at the direction of the crosshair, damaging enemies it touches. The gauge in the middle of the screen when holding down the attack button will determine how powerful the dash attack will be, with a fully charged attack dealing the most damage. Strategy Tips * It‘s 2 shot kill when max charged. *Use this with teammates to defend them. *Switch to high mobility since this weapon does not have a mobility optimal enough for fleeing purposes. *It can block virtually any projectile or laser including area damage projectiles, piercing shots, and even wall-break shots. Although take note there are some weapons that can bypass it completely, see counters. *Notice that it does not hold an infinite amount of capacity, so do not be comfortable to the idea that you can use the shield mode without having to reload. **This is even worse if an enemy with a more powerful weapon hits your shield. *Use the dash ability to do surprise attacks, but keep in mind that this weapon isn’t 1 shot. *This weapon is extremely useful Siege since mobility is generally limited, you will give an advantage for your team. *Use this when you are low on health and armor. *Use this for the Magic Brawl to get easy trophies and lots of kills. Counters *Attack its users from behind. *Although this weapon can block virtually any projectile, including wall break weapons. There are weapons that can bypass this shield completely. Weapons like the Ultimatum and the Gold Fever. Also, Combat Yo-Yo and Whip with Cake are also really good since the weapon has the weird AoE that goes through wall including Sly Wolf itself. *Move quickly with an 85 mobility weapon through the Sly Wolf's barrier then fire with a shotgun such as Ultimatum or Acid Shotgun. Although this method is very risky and can get you killed. *Use a slowing weapon in case its users are in-dash mode. *Fire explosives towards its users surrounding side, so he will be hit. *Stay airborne so there will be less chance its users will hit you. *Fire contact detonator projectiles on the ground, especially in hallways, since users trying to charge towards you will receive damage and even kill themselves. *This weapon uses up more ammo the more damage is absorbed, you may spam high damaging weapons to drain it's users ammo supply since it is limited. *Use the Tesla Cannon to counter the Sly Wolf users, because its area of effect is large enough to penetrate through the shield. *Use the Ice Club, because strangely enough, this weapon ignores the Shield attribute. Recommended Maps *Checkmate Equipment Setups Rocket jump with the Royal Ashbringer and use Sly Wolf as a surprise attack or use it to dodge projectiles or one-shot weapons. Changelog ;16.6.0 Initial release. Trivia *It is one of the handfuls of weapons that involves defense, rather than just offense. *This is the first weapon to feature shield and dash attributes. *It is an only shield-based weapon that can block wall-break projectiles. *This weapon has the biggest capacity of all the weapons at 250, beating the Cyber Laser by nearly twice as much. *This is similar to the Protector of Peace as it has Charge Shot, the same category (Special), and they both resemble shields. *The weapon is the first, and currently the only weapon to have the Shield attribute. *This represents Reinhardt's shield from Overwatch. Category:Charge Shot Category:Single Shots Category:Shield Category:Dash Category:Special Category:Event Set Category:Weapons Category:Remodel Category:Mythical